


Like A Virgin

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Virginity Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проблема очередности оргазмов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с увиденного в К-обзорах [кадра](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/3/8/4/1384509/82784613.jpg), изображающего гаррихарта домашнего обыкновенного™, а потом уползло куда-то не туда.
> 
> Название - одноименная песня Мадонны.

* * *

Гарри всегда любил сюрпризы. В любой области жизни. К примеру, ему нравилось, когда его удивлял разнообразием меню ранее не блещущий оригинальностью ресторан. Когда инженеры Кингсмен выпускали в свет неприметное, простое в обращении, но замысловатое оружие. Когда фильм, который по трейлеру представлялся отвратительной чепухой, оказывался захватывающим и интересным… Словом, вещи и события, доставляющие неожиданное удовольствие.

Что закономерно, с тех пор, как в его жизни появился Эггзи, приятных сюрпризов в ней стало намного больше. И первое время Гарри не на что было жаловаться. А потом Эггзи начал возмущаться тем, что ему никогда не удается заставить Гарри кончить первым.

– Я понял, – заявил он однажды. – Это вызов. Ладно же.

Гарри в этот момент сам был на грани, и уверения, что у него и в мыслях не было бросать Эггзи вызов, прозвучали, очевидно, недостаточно убедительно. Однако больше эту тему Эггзи не поднимал, и через пару месяцев Гарри начисто забыл о проблеме очередности оргазмов. 

Возможно, именно поэтому Эггзи и удалось наконец справиться с поставленной задачей. 

Это произошло во время их первого совместного отпуска, если так можно выразиться: Эггзи собирал информацию о небольшой, но дерзкой подрывной группировке, базированной – неожиданно и оригинально – в Венеции, а у Гарри не было дел, требующих непосредственного участия Артура, и он решил составить ему компанию. 

На четвертый день, как и планировалось, Эггзи добыл все данные, какие мог добыть. Гарри, убедившись, что путь отхода свободен, отложил очки, заказал обед в номер и развалился, не раздеваясь, на кровати, намереваясь лениться вплоть до завтрашнего отлета. 

Эггзи объявился через полчаса, довольный и настроенный, как он выразился, «оттянуться»: недолго думая, он запрыгнул на Гарри, лежащего на животе, и уселся сверху. Так, чтобы упираться членом в поясницу. 

Две пары брюк, две пары трусов. Четыре слоя ткани. Много, казалось бы. Но неудовлетворяющее, смазанное ощущение – и предвкушение того, что будет, когда Эггзи все-таки соизволит раздеться и стянуть с Гарри штаны – мгновенно отозвалось сладким уколом в паху. Удивительно ярким.

– Не очень удобная поза для «оттяжки», Эггзи, – заметил Гарри, не отрываясь от журнала. Эггзи равнодушно хмыкнул и продолжил безапелляционно ерзать, устроив ладони у него на талии для опоры.

– Да не, сойдет. Ты, главное, не дергайся, – посоветовал он. 

Гарри, чувствуя, как его член с каждым бесстыдным движением становится все тверже, завелся быстрее, чем утром в душе, когда Эггзи втиснулся за ним и, не дав толком умыться, взял у него в рот. 

Не дергаться. Ну-ну. Эту обязанность Эггзи взял полностью на себя.

– Как ты планируешь меня раздеть из такой позы? – поинтересовался Гарри, борясь с желанием застонать. И озвучил на всякий случай подозрение: – Разрезать не смей. Я люблю эти брюки.

Эггзи звонко рассмеялся в ответ и наклонился к самому уху, не переставая трахать его сквозь ткань:

– Да ладно тебе, это было один раз. Нехорошо быть таким злопамятным, Гарри, – он выдохнул имя с жарким поцелуем в шею и лизнул коротко выученную давным-давно эрогенную зону. – Разрезать не буду, не волнуйся. Но и раздевать тоже не планирую. Кончишь так. Угу?

Первым побуждением Гарри было фыркнуть. Съязвить. Рассмеяться, в конце концов: ему уже не пятнадцать, чтобы кончать в трусы просто от того, что… 

Эггзи придавил его к кровати так, что его член уперся удачно в складку на одеяле, и Гарри несдержанно охнул. Эггзи потерся носом об его затылок и продолжил шептать, натренированный уже трепать языком, не стесняясь:

– Люблю, когда ты надеваешь светлое. Нет, серьезно, Гарри, ты думаешь, я до сих пор в этом не разбираюсь, а я разбираюсь. Тебе идет. Ты такой чертовски горячий в сером. И при этом мягкий какой-то… Ммм-хмм. Вот так.

«Вот так» относилось к тому факту, что Гарри инстинктивно принялся трахать кровать, пользуясь несчастным дюймом пространства, который ему предоставлял Эггзи, подаваясь бедрами назад раз в полсекунды. 

Гарри кончил примерно через шесть минут: Эггзи по часам засекал, как оказалось впоследствии.

– Круто, да, когда есть… простор воображению? – спросил он уже в самолете, как будто они всю дорогу до аэропорта об этом разговаривали. – В смысле, когда ты меня часами трахаешь, не кончая – высший пилотаж. Ты мастер. Но так вот, по-быстрому… Круто тоже, а?

Гарри хмыкнул, пожал плечами: спорить было, в общем-то, не о чем. Эггзи довольно цокнул языком, развалился в кресле, отгородился книгой и развлекал себя сам вплоть до посадки.

С этого момента их сексуальная жизнь полетела псу под хвост. 

Эггзи начал ловить его в совершенно не предназначенных для секса местах. Не то чтобы он раньше сдерживал свои порывы, но теперь вероятность быть облапанным посреди испещренного настенной живописью уличных хулиганов лестничного пролета обшарпанной многоэтажки или в туалете ресторана в Гранд-Отеле возросла многократно.

Гарри ворчал. Отругивался. Иногда даже всерьез сердился. Но у него каждый раз подскакивало в момент, и кончал он в рекордные сроки.

Какое-то время он думал, что дело в адреналине: в эффекте неожиданности, пресловутом сюрпризе. Однако если бы его возбуждали такие вещи, это проявилось бы много лет назад. И изрядно мешало бы работе.

Нет, дело было в другом. И Эггзи докопался до сути первым.

* * *

С тех пор, как Гарри занял позицию Артура, он предпочитал сам решать все вопросы с американскими контактами и коллегами. Тем не менее, требование личного визита в Нью-Йорк ради пяти минут разговора и одной росписи казалось ему откровенной наглостью и бесцеремонным излишеством. А теперь он еще и застрял в лифте. Великолепно. 

Гарри уже открыл список контактов на внутреннем дисплее очков, чтобы позвонить напрямик мистеру Беккету и высказать ему все, что он думает о гостеприимстве его корпорации, как двери лифта угрожающе скрипнули. Пять секунд спустя в образовавшуюся щель протиснулся Эггзи.

– Я мог тебя пристрелить, – сообщил Гарри, убирая пистолет в карман. Эггзи пожал плечами и надавил кнопку «стоп»: двери снова скрипнули и захлопнулись. 

– У меня выдался свободный вечер, – сказал он, опускаясь на колени, – а ты тут как раз заканчивал. Вот, решил тебя встретить. При-вееет.

Гарри хотел укорить его за использование самолетов агентства в личных целях, но его член начал вставать еще на «При». А Эггзи, судя по всему, с ним и поздоровался: рассмеявшись жарко в ширинку, он обнял Гарри за бедра и нащупал губами головку прямо через ткань брюк.

– Я чувствую себя жертвой жертвы пубертата, – обвиняющим тоном сказал Гарри. – Не понимаю, почему я должен постоянно страдать из-за твоей подростковой нетерпеливости.

– Моей? – Эггзи заменил рот ладонью и воззрился на него снизу вверх, приподняв брови: – Мне почти двадцать четыре. Какой пубертат, ты бредишь. И это, – он кивнул на член Гарри, как будто он был во всем виноват, – в большей степени твоя проблема, чем моя. 

Он высказал все это серьезным, рассудительным тоном, как будто отчитывал за то, что Гарри посмел произнести вслух такую глупость. И вот сейчас – в костюме, галстуке, очках, стоя на коленях посреди лифта – он и впрямь казался старше. Как будто из них двоих подростком был Гарри, а Эггзи всего-навсего делал ему одолжение, удовлетворяя низменные потребности разбушевавшегося юного организма партнера по пути домой, потому что нескольких часов проволочки Гарри не выдержал бы.

От этой мысли внезапно стало жарко.

Эггзи, удостоверившись, что возражений больше не последует, продолжил шустро работать рукой. Царапнул ногтями молнию, второй рукой скользнул вниз, сжал коротко яйца, а потом надавил большим пальцем между ягодиц. Гарри откинулся спиной на стену лифта и застонал.

– Вот видишь, – сказал Эггзи, наращивая темп и с каждым словом озвучивая его собственные мысли, – и кто из нас подросток? Тебе не больше семнадцати, честное слово. Заводишься, как девственник.

Гарри судорожно вцепился в его плечи и кончил. 

Эггзи это впечатлило.

– О, да ладно. Серьезно, вот прямо так? – он замедлил настойчивые поглаживания и на несколько секунд просто уставился на Гарри, приоткрыв рот. А потом принялся рассуждать: – Это потому, что ты типа весь такой опытный, да? Все знаешь, все умеешь. Хочешь ненадолго забыть об этом? Я так и думал.

Гарри сжал руки на его плечах: поднимись. Эггзи поднялся, притираясь к нему всем телом, и позволил поцеловать себя – но через несколько минут отстранился и пристально сощурился, облизывая губы:

– Прикинь, Гарри. Первый отсос. Первый раз пальцем в жопу. Первый раз с парнем. И ты дрожишь и краснеешь, как выпускница.

Гарри втянул носом воздух. Надо было все-таки его пристрелить в дверях лифта. Или взорвать. Как минимум – приложить хорошим разрядом за всю его блядскую наблюдательность, за то, что научился видеть насквозь, попадать в цель, даже когда цель настолько неопределенна. Профессиональный агент, мальчик-Кингсмен. И Гарри ведь сам его привел. Деваться теперь некуда.

Мысленные угрозы звучали бы гораздо более весомо, если бы его член не реагировал на слова Эггзи, как на последней марки афродизиак.

Эггзи, который по-прежнему крепко прижимался к нему, заметил это сразу. Он по-хамски хихикнул, просунул между ними руку, сжал твердеющий член всей пятерней. Чувствительно. Больно. И заговорил:

– Смотри-ка, тебе нравится. Я же говорил, что понравится. А ты ломался. Давай теперь попробуем что-нибудь новенькое. – Он встал на цыпочки, чтобы шептать в ухо, и это должно было быть, черт подери, смешно: – Дашь мне? Не бойся. Я осторожно. Больно не сделаю.

Гарри схватил его за шею и впился в его рот поцелуем – ему требовался хотя бы недолгий перерыв от этих жалящих слов, которые его словно наизнанку выворачивали. 

Эггзи плавно свел поцелуй к мягкому давлению губ, перестал впускать язык. Поразительно спокойно улыбнулся, отстраняясь, и расстегнул брюки. Достал свой член, напряженный и толстый, а потом взял Гарри аккуратно за запястье и прошептал:

– Ну? Давай, твоя очередь сделать мне хорошо. Не бойся. Это не так уж сложно...

Не так уж сложно. Да. Пожалуй.

Гарри, вообще-то, обучал Эггзи правилам многих игр. Но сейчас ему откровенно не хотелось думать об этом как об игре. Чтобы ничего лишнего не крутилось в голове, не мешало... наслаждаться.

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на раскрасневшееся лицо Эггзи и обнял пальцами его член. Эггзи зажмурился, прикусил губу, издал короткий стон – выпячивал, откровенно демонстрировал удовольствие, хотя от сухого прикосновения ему не могло быть настолько хорошо: это знает любой мастурбирующий человек. Любого возраста.

Гарри наблюдал за его реакцией несколько секунд, дождался, пока Эггзи перестанет картинно жмуриться, а потом, не отпуская член, сполз вниз, встал на колени. Облизнул пересохшие губы, проглотил слюну, и посмотрел наверх, Эггзи в глаза. 

Эггзи зашелся настоящим, не наигранным стоном, и зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Щеки его пылали, во взгляде смешался шок и зверское возбуждение.

– Смелый, – пробормотал он. – Молодец. Давай. Возьми в ротик. С зубами только поосторожнее...

Ладонь вспотела. Пальцы дрогнули слегка, как будто Гарри и правда впервые держал чужой член в руке; его собственный уже пульсировал в испачканных, липких трусах – ощущение было такое, будто он мог бы кончить прямо так, стоя на коленях и примериваясь, насколько трудно будет принимать этот член в рот.

Гарри невольно попытался возродить в памяти, как это было тогда – действительно в первый раз. Что он чувствовал, как реагировал. Но... К черту: сейчас все совсем по-другому, и при этом – как будто заново, и если он сию же секунду что-нибудь не сделает, то попросту с ума сойдет.

Он открыл рот – сразу широко, чтобы наверняка. Осторожно вобрал головку, бесцельно обвел ее языком. Эггзи погладил его по затылку, прежде чем мягко надавить ладонью; он молчал, но Гарри читал в его взгляде: да, все правильно делаешь, продолжай, не бойся.

Когда он взял член за щеку, Эггзи застонал в голос и больно сжал волосы в кулаке. Гарри протестующе замычал, сжимая губы, и слегка царапнул зубами по стволу. Эггзи красочно выругался, но руку расслабил; покачал головой, заговорил сбивчиво:

– Осторожно. Легче, ну. Прости. Прости, что дернул, мне просто хорошо очень.

Гарри испытывал зверское желание оседлать его ногу и потереться об нее. Но у него было предчувствие, что Эггзи его осадит, да еще и выговорит за «подростковую нетерпеливость». 

Ему стоило определенных усилий отбросить привычку впечатлять, доводить и дразнить; что ж, приходилось признать, что у Эггзи были все основания возмущаться: Гарри действительно обожал заставлять его кончать быстро. Теперь он сосал старательно, но без изысков, надевался ртом неглубоко, не пытаясь даже протолкнуть член в глотку. 

Эггзи все равно не скупился на похвалы, подталкивал ненавязчиво рукой, направляя и помогая войти в ритм, и Гарри сосредоточился на вкусе, запахе и на том, чтобы ровно дышать носом, настолько, что Эггзи пришлось еще раз дернуть его за волосы:

– Ох, нет, стой, сейчас кончу!

Гарри послушно выпустил его изо рта – быстро, как будто всерьез боялся, что ему придется глотать – и сжал покрепче рукой ствол, размазывая слюну: вот это – уже вполне знакомая территория. 

Голова у него кружилась, челюсть сводило немного. Невыносимо хотелось кончить тоже.

Сперма Эггзи попала на лоб, на щеки, на губы. В волосы. Засранец.

– Иди сюда, – Эггзи, захлебываясь довольным стоном, подтянул его наверх, мягким поцелуем слизнул каплю со скулы. 

– Эггзи... – Гарри подался бедрами вперед, зажмуриваясь: почему сейчас так сложно держаться?.. Этот недоносок из него веревки вьет.

Как будто это новость. 

– Да-да, потерпи еще минуту, сейчас все будет, – уверил Эггзи, щекотно целуя шею – ласково, нежно, заботливо: девственника же успокаивал. А потом ловкими пальцами поддел ремень, пуговицу, зажужжал молнией. Попросил: – Повернись.

Гарри покорно развернулся, прижался горящим лбом и влажными ладонями к стене лифта; приятная, освежающая прохлада. Эггзи стянул его брюки и трусы до колен – как же хорошо наконец избавиться хотя бы частично от липкого месива подсохшей спермы – и продолжил нашептывать:

– Хочу засунуть в тебя палец. Хорошо? Всего один, не бойся. Больно не будет, тебе понравится. Честно.

Гарри сорвался на неконтролируемый стон. Слова Эггзи слабо фиксировались в мозгу, сквозь уши пролетали сразу в пах. Он дернулся в сильных руках, пытаясь то ли прижаться ближе, то ли найти спасительное облегчение у стены.

– Тшшш, – мягко выдохнул Эггзи и дотянулся пальцем до его губ. – Не нервничай ты так. Я же пообещал, что все будет хорошо. Давай, оближи как следует.

Он не стал дожидаться разрешения – сразу просунул палец в рот, пользуясь тем, что Гарри продолжал стонать, оглушая самого себя. А ведь Эггзи даже не делал пока ничего. Просто… говорил.

Он всосал палец, как член, провел по нему языком, стараясь оставить побольше слюны. Эггзи бормотал бессвязные похвалы за спиной: 

– Смелый, такой смелый, молодец, Гарри. Хороший мальчик.

Мальчик.

Блядь.

Он охренел совсем.

Гарри вздрогнул всем телом и зажмурился крепко.

– Вот так, – сказал Эггзи. Гарри даже не заметил, как он убрал руку и переместил ее ниже, чтобы гладить мягко по копчику и изнутри ягодиц, дразня. – Сейчас... Потерпи чуть-чуть...

Он надавил так осторожно, что Гарри зажался сразу же – не то мало, не то много (что само по себе – нонсенс), а Эггзи протолкнул палец до первой костяшки и продолжил говорить, черт, ни на секунду затыкаться не намеревался, видимо:

– Такой узкий... Расслабься, ну. Давай, для меня. Видишь, совсем не больно ведь.

Гарри начал считать свои выдохи и вдохи. Сбился на третьей же паре. Потому что Эггзи вставил палец до конца и провернул его – но так медленно, блядь, слишком медленно, как будто растягивая впервые. Как девственника.

– Ты как? Мне остановиться?

Гарри сжал зубы, чтобы не заскулить: я тебя убью сейчас, маленький ты гаденыш. 

Гаденыш погладил его спину свободной рукой, успокаивающе, и... остановился. 

– Гарри, – Эггзи поцеловал его в плечо и повторил отчетливо: – Ты как?

– Все… все хорошо... Еще, – Гарри не узнал собственный голос в этом хрипе.

– Отлично, – Эггзи не рассмеялся, не стал издеваться – только опять поцеловал его в плечо, и на этот раз Гарри был ему за ласку искренне благодарен. 

А потом Эггзи резко двинул рукой. 

Гарри взвыл. Этот контраст – неестественно ласково, а потом сразу быстро и метким движением по простате – будто электрический ток прогнали по спине. На лбу выступила испарина, дыхание сбилось: блядь, да он же сейчас кончит, вот возьмет и кончит, без прикосновения к члену!

– Хорошо? – спросил Эггзи. – Тебе как? Приятно?

Эггзи никогда его не спрашивал раньше. Вот так, напрямик – ни разу, что бы ни делал. Да и нужды в этом, признаться, не было: он с самого начала быстро все схватывал, способный сучонок. И теперь этот банальный вопрос снес ему голову окончательно. Появилось странное, сбивающее с толку ощущение, будто Эггзи его обнимает всем телом, держит на руках, хотя точки соприкосновения по-прежнему было всего две – ладонь на груди и палец в заднице.

Гарри кивнул, потому что звуки, которые грозили вырваться из его рта, в слова не складывались никак.

– Такой красивый, – совершенно внезапно выдал Эггзи, и Гарри захотелось тряхнуть головой: у него, кажется, начались галлюцинации на почве перевозбуждения. И тут Эггзи сжал его член, начал поддрачивать сухо, грубо, резко, не переставая трахать рукой. И – все.

Гарри кончил, вздрагивая всем телом – во второй раз за двадцать минут, а так сильно, будто впервые за неделю. От одного несчастного пальца. 

В ушах гудело, в низу живота пульсировали отголоски удовольствия, потные ладони скользили по стене. Если бы не Эггзи, он бы сполз на пол и просто отключился, но Эггзи удерживал его, продолжая что-то говорить. Отдельные слова Гарри уже перестал различать.

Эггзи медленно, старательно додрачивал ему, выдаивал до капли. Вытащил в какой-то момент палец, но не убрал совсем – гладил кончиком, поддевал ногтем напряженную кожу.

– Ебаный пиздец, Гарри, – наконец пробилось сквозь непривычно ласковый бред.

Гарри был с ним целиком и полностью согласен. Он уже собирался предпринять мужественную попытку вытереться и натянуть брюки, как Эггзи вдруг прикусил его плечо и доверительно прошептал:

– Я же говорил, больно не будет. Ну что… Дашь мне?

* * *


End file.
